Pomegranate Seeds
by NewToYourWorld
Summary: After the wars and quest, life is as back to normal at Camp Half-Blood and Nico di Angelo hates it. Bored and love sick, things don't seem to be looking up, especially when everyone is leaving for college or work. Now Nico prepares for his loneliest and coldest winter yet, ntil he meets a interesting son of Demeter who can offer more then a warm hug for this son of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. This is kinda my first fanFiction, like, ever. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday. I am sorry if this one is kinda dull. The next one will be better. _

_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. Rated T for mild language._

**Day One: The Encounter**

The mornings were always horrible. In all my life, the sun always seemed brightest in the morning and its annoying. I lifted my head just enough to see the date on my clock it was. September 6. The day most of the camp empties out for school. Everyone, I mean everyone would leave for home or college.

Including Percy Jackson.

Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, even Racheal Dare are leaving to go do whatever they want to do. But Percy leaving, Gods, just the thought made me depressed. The only thing that made me more upset was the fact the 16 was right around the corner for me and I haven't had plans for driving yet.

The camp seems dead when so many people leave and it will be worse this year then before. Only 40 kids are expected to stay this winter.

After today, who knows when I would see anyone from the "good ol'e days" again. We were all living a boring, routine life. Not like the days when quests would come in like phone bills. Now I stay at camp year round. I can't stand it, I can't adjust to camp life. I stay just for Percy and Hazels sake, but I didn't like it. They are such worry warts, they practically begged me to stay at camp. And now they were leaving.

The only thing more annoying then being abandon like this was Percy wanted to spend the whole day with me.

"Shouldn't you be with Annabeth?" I said with the ever so slightest sting. I didnt hate Annabeth, but Percy would see me more with not for her.

"We are going to the same college Nico. Besides I want to make sure you're okay." Percy said that like I have a disease.

"What does that mean?"

"Well," he hesitated, "you aren't very good at make friends, and Hazel and I are like the only people you get along with. I am just worried..."

"Stop there, Jackson" Percy knew he would get it from me when I called him Jackson. "I am fine. I am not some lost puppy who need anyone, especially you, to hold my hand. And, as a matter of fact, I do have other friends. So get off that high horse and forget about me because I am pretty sure everyone else will." I meant it too. Who hang out with a 15 year old son of Hades?

When I looked up at Percy, I broke down. Gods, I am a dick. He looked at the ground with these sad eyes. Percy was going to college today and I just can't help but ruin it.

"Sorry Percy. I know you better then that." The words came out like a whisper. I was so embarrassed.

"Its fine." Percy put his arm around me and pulled me in. I felt my face get red and hot. Was Percy trying to comfort me, or himself?

Keep it together, Nico. Keep it cool. Don't show it.

Oh Gods, today might be my last chance.

No, no, no. Don't say it, don't show it. Percy would feel so bad if he knew. Don't say anything, don't show anything, don't feel anything.

Just say it. Just tell him.

"Percy-" Just his name tasted sweet on my lips. Why out of eveyone did I like Percy Jackson? I needed to tell Percy, for my own sanity.

I really was going to until that damn Grace showed up.

"Oh sorry, I was..." He saw me and immediately knew what was happening. Jason didn't need an explanation, my face gave it all away. "I was just about to leave and wanted to say bye."

"Its fine, we were just talking." Percy quickly forgot about me and, as Percy would, give everyone a proper hello and goodbye. After Jason, Percy wanted to go around and see as many people as he could. I followed, hopelessly.

One by one, I handed out my farewells. The day dragged on and I was surrounded ridiculous tears. Leo just said bye and just left. Frank and Hazel were maybe the most dramatic of the bunch.

Hazel cried like we were dying. I know she will visit all the time, she is in-state, and only a few hours away. Percy and Hazel came together and gave me a fancy new phone, yay. They gave me a leash, thats all the phone was. They wanted to know what I was doing anywhere, anytime.

"Be good little Neeks." I hated that name, but from Hazel, well, I could get over it.

"I always am." I kissed Hazel on the cheek, one of the few times I was okay with touching or being touched.

"Stay at camp Nico, please. It's safe here. Please." Her brown eyes got just a bit bigger. It was boring at camp but I agreed to stay. "I love you Nico." She said I love you like how Bianca used to say it.

Percy and Annabeth were the last to leave and they left together. Annabeth was simple, a quick "be good" warning and gone but Percy, of course, had to make it hard on me.

He put his arms around me and held me for a second. Even if I did like him, his touch was like every other touch. It almost burns and I hated it but I didn't fight. Instead, I hugged him back. He smelt like clean sheets and sea air, a bit strange but adorable. I grabbed his shirt and held tight. I didn't want to let go. Gods, if there was a time to tell Percy my feelings, I wanted it to be now.

So I pulled away. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

Percy must have thought I was just tired of hugging because he didn't seem concerned at all. "Be good, Nico. Go easy on Chiron and don't go breaking too many young boy's heart." He said it so playfully, like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good." My voice was shakey, like I was holding back tears, which I was.

"Are you okay, Nico? You look like your gonna cry." Percy put his hands on my cheeks, which were on fire. Oh Gods, I am awful.

"I am fine. Have fun at college." I turned before the tears started to go. Percy respected me enough to not chase after me, thank the Gods.

The entire way to my cabin I stared at my feet. Step, step, step. I tried to get there as fast as I could without looking desperate. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

But the fates like to laugh at me, and I ran into someone. I looked up to see a olive skin, strawberry-blonde who had these deep green eyes. The same of my stepmother, Persephone. A son of Demeter. Crap! All of Demeter child, and most of camp, hated me.

I didn't want to start a fight, or let him see me upset. In silence, I tried to walked around him. Then he whipped around and grabbed my arm. "Are you alright?" Are you kidding me? Why couldn't he leave me alone.

"Please, let go." I snapped

"Are you crying? What's wrong? Your that Nico kid, right? The son of Hades, right?" He kept a firm grip. His touch burned and his words made me angry.

"I said let go!" I popped my hand free and, in the process, hit this guy in the face. I saw just a bit of blood from my ring go down his cheek, but I didn't care enough to apologize. I ran back to my cabin and closed the door.

Gods, the whole damn camp is going to give me hell for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello and welcome to the second addition to Pomegranate Seed. You can check out the first chapter. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday. I am sorry if this one is kinda dull. The next one will be better. _**

**_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. Rated T for mild language._**

**Day Two: Names**

I couldn't sleep all that night. I just thought of Percy. I know it sounds pitifully (believe me, I know) but I could stop. Ever time I moved, I thought of Percy holding me. When I closed my eyes, I saw his great big green eyes. Memories flooded back just when I started to drift asleep. I just laid in bed, thinking of him...

Like I said, pitiful.

I don't remember thinking of anything else, so I didn't notice that the sun had come up or what was left of the camp is just starting to stir. Of course, Chiron visiting me came as a surpise.

"Good morning." He peaked his head through the door. His beard and aged face made me feel comfortable. I don't know why, but whenever I see Chiron, I feel safe. I suppose he is like the father everyone wants.

"Morning sir." I said with no sarcasm.

"No Nico, I mean, are we having a good morning?" He raised a concerned but very honest brow. I read between the lines perfectly.

I sat in bed and hesitated. I looked into Chiron's eyes. He really was worried about me, which was rare for me. My father cared enough to worry sometimes. Percy and Hazel were worry warts, and I didn't want Chiron to be like that.

So I lied.

"Yes, we are having a good morning." I loved and respected Chiron too much to make him concern.

This was the right answer, I could tell by the smile on his face. "Good, breakfast at 8:30." Then he left, leaving me with the same feeling as before; desperate.

The number of campers that left was alarming. What could easily rack up to a thousand a weekend ago now couldn't make it to 50 now. The most demigods In a cabin is about 16. The rest we scattered amongst major and minor Gods. Some kids stayed in their cabin alone all winter long, like me.

Breakfast was a nice choice between crisp bacon, toast, fluffy tomato and pepper omelet and a variety of sausage. I grabbed an apple. It wasn't that I didn't like food, but I have no appetite. I hardly ever do.

Instead of the normal empty table to sit at, I made my way towards the lake to eat. I remember when I was at camp by myself, and how lonely it was. I always looked around to see if anyone was watching me, or laughing at me. It was awful and I couldn't do it again. At least the lake had a nice veiw.

I didn't do much at the lake, I hardly ate. I got lost in my own head. I never remember what I think about, only that it's important and I want to remember it. I was so distracted with my thoughts, I didn't notice someone was approaching me on the dock. "Hey, I have been looking for you."

I was surprised that someone was next to me. I was dumbfounded to see those familiar green eyes. I stared for a second, wondering what to say. I had no idea what he wanted, and I was nervous to find out.

I looked away, thinking of nothing to say.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry about yesterday. You just looked really upset, and I couldn't help myself."

"What do you want?" I hoped that he didn't hear me after I asked.

"My name is Joseph Aaronson, but you can call me Aaron, everyone does. You're Nico, right?" I looked up to see a soft smile, the type you get to see only once and a while. I couldn't tell if he was planning something, but I could tell he really did want to know my name.

"Yes, I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

"Nico is a nice name. So what are you doing here?"

I sighed. "I didn't want to eat with the rest of camp." I paused for a second and chose my words carefully. "You can stay here and eat with me, if you want."

He smiled again "I would love to, thanks."

And so we sat together. He asked me a few questions and I wondered if he was new to camp. Hades and Demeter hate each other and it's a hate the their children carry on, so why was he here? I bit my tongue and carried on, listening and talking when I should.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Aaron pried again. It's not that I don't want to talk about it, but I don't want to talk about it with him. And again, I lied.

"My sister is leaving."

Percy Jackson is gone.

"I don't know when I will see her again."

What if he forgets about me?

"You should understand, you have lots of siblings."

How can anyone understand me. I don't even understand.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You sister is just away. She will come back. How can she not, you're related."

What Aaron said actually me feel better. "Thanks." The corners of my mouth came up just a bit, and Aaron laughed. "What?"

"You have a cute smile. Did you know you only have one dimple?" A cute smile? What a weird response.

"Yeah, I know." Embarassment must have shown in my voice because he apologized for laughing.

"I have to be training soon, but can we do this again? I like talking to you." I nodded and we agreed to meet again tomorrow. I won't admit this out loud, but I liked talking to Aaron too, even if he is a son of Demeter.

"Sorry about hitting you."

"It's no big deal. By the way, my birthday is coming up, October 4. Can I see you then?" He sounded so unsure, like I would say no.

"Of course. I have nothing else going on." I forced another smile for Aaron.

"Cool, see you around." And like that. I survived my first day without Percy.

I hadn't realized until I got back to my cabin that dinner was almost on. We had sat at the lake and talked for roughly 7 hours. Seven hours! I can't even sit for seven hours; nevertheless, be with the sake person for that long. Not even Percy. It blew my mind that it didn't even get dull or annoying. Time just went by and I didn't even notice.

By Hera's sandel, what had gotten into me.

As promised, I saw Aaron again and again and again. We hung out every day, but no 2 days were the same. We would talk or train or just sit next to each other in silence, for hours on end.

"I like you, Nico." He said as we sat in watching the sunset on the lake.

"I like you too, Aaron." I didn't say it because he did. I really did like him. He wasn't like his other siblings. I could talk to Aaron without being judged or hated, and that made me happy.

"No, I mean, I like you." Stunned by what I was hearing, I turned towards him. He didn't stop there. "You so cute and honest and I think you could use someone in you're life. Someone that can make you happy. Someone like me."

I had officially been struck by lightening. Are you kidding me? Are you serious? A son of Demeter liking me?

I didn't know what to say, and to make things even worse, he leaned in and kissed me. He just barely closed his eyes and kissed my bottom lip. It was like everything went fuzzy after that. I had never been kissed before and my first was just stolen.

"Aaron...I...erm...I am not gay."

"You're lying. I can see it. I have seen it ever since I first saw you...with Percy Jackson." He sighed and I filled up with guilt. "I saw that month's ago, almost a year. That's why you were upset the late week, right? Because the one you loved for a long time is gone."

"Aaron..." He kissed me again, this time it was more intense. For a second, just a second, I wanted to lean in aned kissed back. But I would never do that to Percy.

He looked hurt but I couldn't kiss him. I couldn't like him. I couldn't even talk to him.

"I am a son of Hades, and you are a son of Demeter. Whatever you thought was happening here, you're wrong. We aren't even friends." Every word was a slap in the face to Aaron and I could see it. It was a slap in the face for me too, but I couldn't do this.

"Don't say that Nico."

I stood up, "Don't talk to me ever again."

I ran back to my cabin, as fast as I could. Like a mad man was chasing me. When I finally was alone and safe there, I threw myself on a pillow and greifed for my lost friend. What is the matter with me? I can't have feeling for Aaron. At least, I think so.

A few hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that it would be best if I didn't answer. The knocking just went on and on for a few minutes then left.

"I am sorry, Aaron. I just can't forget about Percy though." I whispered to myself.

The next day, Aaron sat with the remaining children of Demeter like he should. I sat alone at alone at the Hades table. He hung out with his siblings, cousins and second cousins, I stayed in my cabin. He trained hard and laughed and played, I didn't.

I was partly relieved that Aaron went back to what children of Demeter should do and be normal, but I felt that old and cold hand again. The hand of exile. That was where I belonged, exiled, outcasted and utterly alone. I deserved nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello and welcome to the thrid addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday._**

**_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. _**

**Day 27**

October second. Two days until Aaron birthday. I didn't know what to do. Should I get him something? Should I ignore it? Ignore him? Even though I promised. I didn't know what to do or how to act.

He probably doesn't want anything from me. It's not that he ignore me but he doesn't see me. Its like we never met. Just strangers exchanging looks ever so often. I know he hasn't forgiven or forgotten what I did because when he looks at me, he quickly looked away. I knew I embarrassed him, even if I hadn't rejected him in front of others. He probably hated me. I know I would. The only relief I have know is know that he is happy. He laughs and smiles with whoever is left of his cabin or the Hermes or Apollo cabin.

I, on the other hand, am not doing as good. I felt weird when Aaron and I stopped talking. I don't know why. I haven't even known him for a month, and already I felt...what's the word...dependent on him. I felt lonely, naked. Sad. Not depressed or anxious, but sad. It was an awful empty feeling.

I didn't understand. How can I feel this for anyone? A stranger, an acquaintance.

So why I sneaked out of camp to go to a flea market with a few twenties, I couldn't figure out why. And frankly, it felt awkward. I wondered around, and thought of what a free spirited son of Demeter would want. I was a wondering idiot. I was so tempted to leave just when I saw it. It was perfect in its own simple way, and I dropped my jaw. It was an old but beautiful camera, the type that takes a picture and spits it out and has the air make the picture come out. I didn't know Aaron well, but I knew he loved vintage stuff like this. So even thought I spent all my money, it was worth it.

I placed the gift in a birthday bag I once received for my birthday, and when no one looked, left the gift by the door of the Demeter cabin. I didn't want Aaron to feel embarrassed or angry about the gift, so I left no name on it. After I left the camera on the door step, I felt cowardly.

I decided to train, to focus. I needed to clear my head. Now that I was training alone, I have gotten great at weights and boxing, which for awhile made Chiron happy. He hoped that all this new exercise would make me eat more, but didn't. Chiron doesn't understand I just don't get hungry.

After about a lousy hour of just punching a bag, and getting some good bruised knuckles, I called it. As I walked out of the big training forum, I ran into Aaron. He towered over me by at least 6 inches, and didn't look me in the eyes. I didn't want to look him in his eyes either.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I was so ridiculous. "Happy birthday."

"Its not today." He said coldly. Aaron walked pasted me, obviously making me invisible to any interaction.

If I had a chance it say anything, now was it. "It isn't you. You never didn't anything wrong Aaron." I should have stopped there but I didn't. My mouth was disobeying my body. "Actually, you are great. You did everything right." Before I was overwhelmed with the moment, Aaron turned to me, and smiled.

For a second, just a second, I thought everything would work out, and Aaron and I would be friends, and we would all live happily ever after. But it was weird. He just looked at me, and as he did I thought I was going to burst. I couldn't stand it, so I rushed out.

That night, when the campers made I bonfire and sat around all buddy-buddy, I stayed at my cabin. I didn't see a point in joining in. An attitude like mine gets Chiron worked up and makes him beg me to go be socail. But nobody liked me, no one noticed the son of Hades, sitting alone.

Why would they?

Most nights now, I played music until I feel asleep. Not the music people normally listened to but like Jacques Offenbach, or Mozart or Les Friction. I didn't like today's music, maybe because I am not from today's generation, but I want something that actually speaks to me. Most of my music is still on CD's. I was careful to never play my music to loud. I would die is anyone heard what I listen to. Tonight I felt inspired to listen to David Garrett. I loved what he could do with the sweet sound of a violin. Before I could even put my head on my pillow and drift to sleep, I heard a knock on my door.

I should have guess who it was. Chiron doesn't really knock and wait. When I opened the door, a flash blinded me for a second. "Did I wake you?" an arrogant but playful voice said.

"What are you doing? Should you be with the other camper?" I said as I stood there rubbing my eyes back into focus.

Aaron was blowing on the picture of me he had just sneaked. "I forgot you were my mom. Besides, I need to thank you for the gift. I love this thing." He smiled at me. It was a boyishly charming smile but it captivated me. "What are you listening to?"

I felt stunned when I realize Aaron could hear my music. I quickly turned it off, hoping he would overlook it.

We looked at each other awkwardly. "Let's go walking." He finally said.

So we did. He talked for most of it, like usual, and I listened, like usual. For a long time, he didn't bring up the kiss or anything. It was like our small conflict was nothing at all.

That was until he ran out of this to distract him. We only walked for a few seconds in silence before I knew what was coming and I was right.

"So, who do you like?" He asked sheepishly. I could tell this wasn't something he wanted to know but Pandora did open the box.

"No one. I don't like anyone." I wasn't a compulsive liar, but when I lied, I made it look easy.

"Oh com'on. You have to like someone." Gods, I didn't know why he had to ask. It was like pulling teeth. "Unless, I was right. Am I right?"

Realizing that this wasn't ending soon, we both stopped walking. "I...I am not-"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have panicked and ran away. You would have hit me, or be calm and tell me, or something, but you didn't. If you're in the closet, it's okay. To each his own. But just be honest with me." Aaron sounded sincere and I hated it.

"I do like Percy. Sorry" I felt ashamed, and my turned my head away.

"Don't be sorry about your feelings. But I want to tell you something honest, too. Can I?" He stepped forward and looked earnest in the eyes. I cautiously nobbed. "Percy, he can be straight, gay, bi, or whatever he wants, but he will never care about you like how you care about him. It's a cold truth that is going to hold you down until you break. The sooner you come to term with that, the sooner it will be that you can do what you want to do and make yourself happy. You can tell Percy, proclaim your love for him but he will only see you as the way he has ever seen you."

I had no words, no reaction. Staggered was the only word for it. I was stunned, yet I felt the world under me slip away. Staggered.

"Oh Gods, I am sorry Nico." Aaron brushed his hand on my face. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't remember how to breath.

Aaron feelings really showed for me then. He patiently waited for me, he wiped my eyes, and talked to me. He spoke about me meeting someone who would never let me cry. I knew he was referring to himself in a way. Most of it was just jibberish to me. I didn't want to hear about another guy, not right then and there. I almost lost it when Aaron told me to stop crying.

"I can't stop. It just keeps going, once you start you just can't stop." I said through my tears.

As if that was a sign for him, Aaron grabbed me. One arm around me waist to pull me in, another on my cheek to make me look at him. He had this look, like a lion looking at his prey. Was I prey? His boyish look was gone. He leaned in, body and head. I bent backwards just a bit when his chest touched mine.

I felt on fire. I don't always like to be touched, and this was no exception. I tried to push him away, but his grip on me only tighten. I stared at him and he stared back. He looked perfect in this moon lighting. I wanted to get away from him, yet I didn't want to. I never been more confused.

He came closer and closer to me. His breath was felt on my skin. My cheek must of gotten red or gotten a distant look in my eyes because he chuckled. I leaned in closer to him. "Nico," he whispered, "you stopped crying."

I did, and I would have never have known if he didn't tell me. I became agitated at the thought that he might end it there and let go of me. It agitated me more to this of the kiss he stole from me. I felt brave, too brave, and despite better judgement, leaned forward and kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like the one kiss he took from me. This was longer. This was more. He kissed me back, and for a moment, I forgot who I was, who I was kissing, and who I wanted to kiss. The lined just blurred together, and honestly, I didn't care about anything. I cupped Aaron's face in my hands, and was surprised to notice that I hadn't felt hot anymore. I wanted to be touched, wanted to be kissed.

Was it wrong to do that? And if it was, who did I wrong? Aaron, Percy or myself?

We pulled away at the same time, no fighting. We had nothing to say to each other, we just stared. I wanted to kiss him again, but didn't.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to say. That was all I could say. I wasn't me. I wasn't in my skin. I was away, bouncing everywhere.

He laughed a little. "You're so innocent. But so cute." He put both his hands on my face now and I couldn't stop smiling. "The last time I saw you smile was the day we met. I love this smile."

I had to confess before I did something wrong again. "Aaron...I... I'm an idiot when it comes to things like this."

"I know. But I can...educate you." He gave me a sinful smile and leaned in again.

Educate? We just kissed and how he wants to educate me? I pulled away. I wasn't ready for education of that kind yet.

"Aaron, I don't want to do those things." I folded my arms as my way to protest.

"Its a little late to say your not gay now."

"No I mean...I don't want to...you know...go all the way." I was so embarrassed. Aaron just laughed at me.

"Sorry Nico. It's just, I never been interested in someone like you. Most people I go with, guy or girl, are very feel loving type of people." He looked as if there was more to say but he didn't. It was hard to make myself think he wasn't a man-whore after that. "We should go back."

Aaron walked me back to my cabin. I had dropped all my defenses, and now I was totally exposed. It was new for me and I didn't know what to do.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I whispered. I was both embarrassed and ashamed to have kissed Aaron.

"Actually, I can't do that. I like you, and I want you. I think letting this out will be just perfect for us." He teased me and gently pulled my hair.

"That's not funny. I don't want anyone to know about me or us. I am still in the closet for most people." I wasn't lying either. The number of people who knew I was gay could be counted on one hand.

"I won't tell if you promise to be mine, exclusively mine."

"That's not fair to you." I fearfully explained to Aaron that although I liked him, I still like Percy, and to use Aaron as a replacement or rebound would be cruel.

"Nico, I just want you, everything about you. I know now that you can't give me everything, body and heart, but one day you might, and I don't want to miss you when you do." He brushed his fingers on my hand. I could tell he wouldn't give up. So I agreed.

When he left me at my cabin, he sneaked one more kiss from my cheek then went his way. I was so happy but so dumb.

I just became a son of Demeter's boyfriend. What was happening to the world?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello and welcome to the forth addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday. This one is shorter then the last one. Is it too short?Too much lemon? You tell me._

_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him._

**Day 29: Tell me **

When I said I would be Aaron boyfriend, I didn't actually think I would he like a boyfriend boyfriend. Aaron certainly thought so. He kept his promise and my sexuality stayed a secret, and in return, I put up with his affection. Surprisingly, it was much harder then it seemed.

My days of minimum human interaction was over. When I trained, Aaron was there to encourage me or train with me for bonding. At camp activities and meals, I would catching him glancing at me, and he smiled when he saw me. In the two days we were together, I was kissed about 9 times in secret.

In two days, I was already smoothered.

I don't really know how Aaron came to liking me, but I knew I did like Aaron. You know how when you are with someone, they seem perfect even if they aren't perfect. I noticed things about Aaron that made him perfect to me. He liked to chew on ice, and he would loved 80s movies and the classic Star Trek. He liked the smell of mint, but hated the taste. He had this birth mark behind his neck like a giraffe.

Aaron had a special quiet part on the woods. No other campers went there, but no monsters came because it was still close to camp. I know he probably found it a few lovers ago, but I liked to think it was a special spot for the two of us. There, Aaron really got affectionate and touchy. He always had one hand on me out there, and even if it did burn, I put up with it.

Something told me that Aaron went though a terrible thing. He never said anything specifically, but I could tell by the way he would hold my hand and look down at them. He did that a few times a day. I was too afraid to ask what happened, so I just leaned forward and put my forehead against him. Any contact I gave Aaron was a gift from me.

Today was Aaron's birthday, and he was greedy with his kisses. He asked me to meet him at our place in the woods early to celebrate his seventeenth birthday. Half blood smell like the gods and the closer the lineages to Cronos, the stronger the smell and the more they are hunted. Aaron has seen his fair share of monsters and deserved every kiss I had in me.

Which wasn't a whole lot. It was only six o'clock, and I was tired of being kissed and touching.

He was making him way to my neck when I asked, "Let's play a game."

Like a puppy, he immediately sat up with excitement. "What game?"

"A question game. I ask you a question, you answer then ask me." He frowned. The game wasn't enough for him. "And if one likes the others answer, we can kiss."

"I played a game like this, but we stripped instead." He looked at me, and bit his lip. Aaron could make Artemis shake with that look. He agreed to play after some convincing that it was too cold to get naked. "I'll start. How do you feel about me?" I was hoping we would start slowly before diving into these topics.

"I really, sincerely care about you. My turn. How has a guy like you come to like a person like me?" The curiosity was killing me.

He chuckled. "You see, I noticed you a while ago, last spring. You were at the big house, playing cards with Chiron. Well, when you notice something new, you kinda keep noticing it, so I kept noticing you. You looked cute and the more I noticed you the more I wanted to talk to you. When I finally met you, honestly, melted. You were better up close." Aaron looked past me as if he was dreaming of those days. I planted a kiss then his attention came back to me. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

That simple question had a simple no for an answer. "How many people have you slept with?"

He smiled, "Fourteen total. Nine guys and five girls." Fourteen? Fourteen! That feels high for a seventeen year old. Is that normal? "What about you? Are you a virgin, in either way?"

"Yeah, I am." Saying that to a guy who has had fourteen people feels embarrassing. "Umm...do you have plans to see your dad?"

"Pass." He looked down at the floor. Crap, if u would have known I wouldn't have asked.

"Have you fallen in love before?" I nervously asked. I really didn't want to upset him more.

"Of course." He looked up at me with his smile. One would think he is the happiest person alive. But I wasn't when he asked, "What is the farest you have ever gone with who?"

I was embarrassed to answer. "Well, a kiss with you."

He laughed and told me to tell the truth. When he realized I was, he laughed again. "Me? A kiss? That's it? I got the biggest virgin of the lot."

"Shut up, I am done playing." I really did just want to storm off, but Aaron stupidly grabbed me and started to apologize.

"I am sorry. I am sorry please don't leave. Please. There noting wrong with being a virgin." I knew Aaron really didn't want me to go, but it wasn't funny. I wasn't trying to be a virgin, I just wanted to save it for someone special.

When I stopped fighting, Aaron kissed my cheek. It have me a tingling sensation that pulsed through my body. I turned to him, and kissed back.

And so it begun.

It started innocent enough, but much like other innocent started things, it escalated to more. What one little kiss on the cheek could start. Before I knew it, Aaron had me on the dirt covered floor and climbed on top. He didn't miss a beat, incredibly. He pulled on my shirt to tease me and kiss my lips, then ear and neck, and even collarbone. I tried to keep up, pull on his clothes, kiss back, but I could get at a good angle.

Kissing became biting and sucking. Clothes pulling became taking them if, and Aaron hovering over me became Aaron pressing against me.

Don't blame me for getting excited, but I had never done anything like this. We were shirtless, we were on the ground, we were a moist from kissing. I didn't know how to act.

I felt Aaron dry-hump me, and I felt _his_ excitement. Did he think I wanted to do it? Here? Tonight?

No. No no no nope. I had to stop before he went any farther. "Aaron, wait." He looked at me, slightly out of breath. How I suppose to tell him now? He looked so cute with his rosy cheeks and big lips and washboard abs and his huge biceps...

"Yes, Nico." He interrupted my thoughts impatiently.

"I um...I don't want to..." Thank Gods Aaron understood because I couldn't finish my sentence.

"We don't have to do anything. We are just kissing. Just fooling around. I won't push you, so if your uncomfortable, tell me." What about Aaron wasn't perfect. Cute, hot, and sweet.

So we blew through the hours, mostly kissing. It may have seemed small to someone who has had sex with fourteen people, but for me, it was a big deal. It was kinda magical.

At dinner we went and ate at our appointed tables, but we shared glance at each other. Before camp curfew, we might behind Nike's cabin (not a smart choice if we were caught), and had a short good night make out session.

After that, I can see where we get sex addicts from. I didn't even get naked, and I didn't want it to stop. I wanted more.

Even better, for the first time since ever, I didn't think about Percy Jackson at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello and welcome to the fifth addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday. _

_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. _

**_I apologize in advance. This story is short and was written in a rush and could have any spelling and grammar errors. Please don't judge my writing here. The next chapter will be much better. Watch for my story "To the Strongest" which will be coming out next week. _**

**Days 36: Cold**

Things were going well between Aaron and I. Like really well. I wasn't too scared to be with him around other people. When we were alone we either kissed, or just held hands and talked. I started thinking about him more and more. Things that seemed important to me took a back seat to Aaron.

But I am sad to report, that night when we kissed on his birthday, was the closest we had gotten to sex. Aaron gave me my space, but I could tell he would get jittery. He had gone on a while without it, but I heard its like an addiction.

But I found out the one weakness of Aaron's; legs. Long, glorious legs, for rubbing, feeling and enjoying. I thought only straight guys liked legs. Then again Aaron is bisexual. Very, openly bi. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised when he bought me shorts. White shorts. Thin shorts. In late fall.

Is logic dead?

"Please, oh please, oh please." He begged. He had this trick with his eye and lips and, like, face. I don't really know if it was a trick or if he was just begging.

"But it's cold. Like, cold cold."

"Oh com'on. It hardly even cold enough to play Antarctica. Please please please. Wear those shorts. PLEASE!" He wrapped his arms around my waist as if personal space was a four letter word.

"What's Antarctica?" I was a master at avoiding questions, especially to the ADHD.

"You never played? I have been playing that since I was nine." He sat up in a very serious fashion to explain the game. Apparently, you undress, sit in the cold, and the first to become sane and put clothes on loses.

It sounded like fun. We agreed to play Antarctica at the camp pier at sunset. The forum wasn't the best spot to get naked. Something about public indecency is frowned on. Once upon a time everyone could be naked, and no one cared.

At sunset, I made my way to the pier to play with Aaron. I know it sounds wrong and childish, but we were going to play. I just wasn't sure if it was play or play, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, cutie." Aaron bounced towards me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe." I kissed back because that was people do.

"Ready?" Anxiously, Aaron pulled my clothes.

"Yeah, sure."

We started to strip. Now when Aaron said naked, I assumed underwear. Like boxer breifs only.

Aaron meant balls out, buck ass nude. Aaron, very nonchalantly, pulled down his pants and plaid boxers at once. I hadn't even tooken off my belt. "What are you doing? What if someone sees you? Are you crazy!"

"What's the matter, little Neeks? Scared someone might see the family jewelry?" He sat on the pier, crossed his legs, and waited for me.

What do I do? If I get naked, Aaron will see my penis (not that there's anything wrong with it). If I don't, I'll look like a pussy.

What if I do, someone sees? Oh gods, kill me now.

"I am waiting." He teased.

I slipped my thumb between my skin and underwear, and pulled them down. Aaron's green eyes travelled down from my eyes to there. "Its a cold night indeed."

I was so embarrassed. Why did I think it was a good idea? Doesn't matter if we were dating or not, I was naked in front of my boyfriend who won't stop staring at me.

In minutes, I wanted to redress myself. I was cold and shy. Aaron just stared at me, at my penis, as if I was supposed to do something. I didn't want to do anything I am freezing. Damn it.

"So, we just sit here?" I had to break the silence.

"Well, we can do more then that." Aaron leaned forward for a kiss, and I backed away from a kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I...um...well..we're..." I babbled like a moron.

"Are you boning?" He looked down in actual concern and I frantically rushed to cover it.

"I am uncomfortable being here like this with you. I know you aren't a virgin, and it must be a drag to try not to..."

"Woah woah, wait. You think I am doing this to have sex with you? You think this is foreplay?"

"Isn't it?"

He gave me his best smile and stood up. "I give, you win. Let's get dressed." I sat on the wood, confused. "I said I would never pressure you into something you didn't want. If you are awkward naked like this, so be it. Put some clothes on."

"You're not mad?"

"No, but I am hungry." Just like that, ADHD took us from naked, to getting dinner.

Apart of me felt upset and embarrassed that I acted the way I did. Aaron wasn't making a move, he really was just crazy. I owned him a nice dinner, we went back to the pier. After we eat, we watched the small fish and flow of the water. Our hands steadily together until they were touching, then on top of each other then intertwined.

"I have a confession." Aaron spoke softly.

"Your horny?" I laughed.

"I was. Truth is, I was hoping you would be willing to try some stuff if we were naked, but you really are shy." He cooed and leaned against me.

"I can't believe you. You suck." I shook him off my shoulder, half playfully and half angry.

"I am willing to suck for you." His hand moved from my hand to my thigh.

There was the line. The line you shouldn't cross.

"I am going to bed. Night Aaron."

I got up to walk away when I heard. "Good night Nico. I love you." I froze. Did he say...those three words? I turned around, bewildered, but Aaron was already looking at me. "No rush, you don't have to say it."

"Um...good night."

I was just told for the first time that he loves me, and all I have is good night? Does he do this to me on purpose or am I really an idiot.

Probably both.

**_I aapologize for this chapter. It has been a crazy week. Check out the other chapters and tune in next week for an even better chapter. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello and welcome to the sixth addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday. _

_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. _

**Day 47: Explanation**

I was shocked by my father's presence in my cabin. Yes, he could do whatever he wanted because I was his son, in his cabin, but Hades was too highly to do this. I knew why he was here. I had been expecting this.

"So, my son, it had been a while since your last visit. You must be enjoying camp life." he stood in front of the only door like a guard for a prisoner. I was trapped, and the punishment of choice; honesty.

"Er... Yes, dad, I suppose so," I tried smiling, looking innocent.

"Nico," he started to stalk me, making his way around the cabin. I was so awkward in my Scooby Doo pajama pants, no shirt, and messy hair. I don't usually show myself to my father like this. "You are going to be 16 next month, and yet, you don't seem to show any interest going out and finding a lover."

"Umm...well..."

"Obviously, these people at camp will not take a romantic interest in you, but there are people outside of camp. A boy like you must have needs." He paused, letting everything sink into me.

"I um...I never thought...that..."

"Stop mumbling." He snapped at me, and I shook a little in fear.

I got on my hands and knees in a moment of pleading. "Dad, I know why you are here, and I have no excuse. This boy at camp, I really like him, and that's that." He signed, like he was unsure of what to say now.

"You sound noble on the floor. Get up and look at me." I stood, but stared at the floor. "Why, Nico di Angelo, must you choose him? Gordon Aaronson, a son of Demeter. There are plenty of people out there, plenty of replacements."

"I don't want a replacement." I looked at my father, hoping he would understand, but how. Hades was orderly, and all he did was try to great. I needed to make him understand. "I know I haven't known him very long, but please try to understand I mean no harm. I deeply care for him."

Hades looked at me with oh-please look.

"Would you be upset if I striked him down for seducing you, my son?"

My heart stopped. "I would never forgive you, and cry. If you are so angry, punish me." We stood like we were ready to pull guns out and start shooting. He didn't like my feelings for Aaron, and I wouldn't let my dad hurt him. "I don't want to fight you."

We were both between a rock and hard place. Both with our own mindset.

"Fine, if you feel so strong, I'll let it be." My dad broke the tension. "Your lucky that it's this Gordon Aaronson, instead of another."

"What's that mean?"

Dad looked at me with this pained face. "Try to understand, even if I don't always approve of you, I cared about you, and I will grieve when you pass on. But not every parent feels that way." Before I can ask for more, he cut me off, claiming he already said too much.

He ordered me to get dressed and as I did, dad told me about his concerns about Aaron and I. For a normal parent, I am sure this is routine but not for Hades. He stumbled over his words. He really didn't know what to say. I kinda felt bad for him.

"Dad, you don't have to keep going." I tried to lighten his paternal duties but he was stubborn.

"I have to at least say, be careful with him, or anyone for that matter. And I also wanted to say thank you. You trusted me enough to tell me your feelings about love, and who you would find it from when you were younger, and you trust me now."

I was a bit emotional after that. "Thank you, for accepting me then, and now."

He smiled at me. Hades won't always admit it, but he can have feelings too. "I bought you something." He reached in the air as if to grab something, and he did. A new aviatar black leather coat. "You old one is getting small, and this is going to be a cold winter." He handed it to me to put it on. It was perfect, with four large bottoms and a zipper. I thanked him with a big smile.

He left shortly after, but I kept thinking about what my dad said about Aaron and parents. Even hour later, it still stuck to my mind. So much so I had to ask.

I felt guilt but had to know. "What happened between your parents Aaron?"

He looked at me curiously. "Why ask."

"I am just asking." I was afraid now. What if it was something really terrible? I was scared to know.

"Well, I wasn't wanted by my parent. When Demeter had me, she left me on my father's doorstep with a note. He wasn't happy, or smart. I always knew who I was, so monsters attacked me when I was very young. I ran away when I was nine, and lived on the streets. I was stupid, and I got into a lot of trouble. Monsters attacked all the time and I was scared. I started doing drugs when I was eleven. Being high masked me and monsters didn't find me, so I got high a lot. I was desperate and I..." He hesitated, "I sold myself to get high. It was awful, and I was never proud of it. When I was thirteen, I was standing on a street corner, dazed and sick. This guy in a suit was standing there, staring at me. He was a graduated camper, a son of Hermes; he took me to camp."

"That's how you got here? You are really lucky." I rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better.

I shouldn't have ever asked, I felt so bad. Aaron was always nice and sweet, but his past was painful to listen to. He was only a kid when all of that happened. Aaron was just as damaged as the rest of us, more then most.

"You know, all that time, Demeter never helped me. She took years to claim me at camp. When she did, I was supposed to make an offering to her, but I couldn't. I made my offerings to Hermes." He looked at me. "I met really great people who have helped me, and I know that I will be fine when I have to leave camp."

"Good." I planted a kiss on his cheek, " I am glad your happy now. I am really glad you are here now."

Aaron trusted me enough to tell me his past, and I was grateful that he did. It was a small way of showing how much he cared for me, and I needed to show him how I cared for him. We both grew very strong feelings for each other, something I didn't completely understand, but cherished.

"Some day, I will make up for this, and do something for you." I promised.

For a second, we were happy, and peaceful with everything, good and bad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello and welcome to the seventh addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday, but I was sick yesterday and had to post Sunday. Sorry guys :( my bad. **_

_**Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. **_

**Day 59: Awkward**

Aaron bright teeth only looked whiter with his peach lips pulled ear to ear. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." He clapped along to the iconic song. "Happy birthday to Nico. Happy birthday to you." Chiron placed a cake in front of me. I never really liked sweets, but it looked like he made it. How can I say no to such a think?

Chiron reached over and rubbed my shoulder. "Sixteen is a big number. Happy birthday Nico." Chiron and Aaron where the only ones in the big house to celebrate my birthday. I didn't mind, I don't like large crowd. You know, anthropophobia and all that jazz.

"I am so glad your so old Neeks. Your practically an old man!" Aaron pulled a bit of my hair. If only he knew.

"What about you? Your older then me, geezer." I poked at Aaron's side to make him laugh then noticed Chiron. I really didn't want Chiron to know I was gay, but I wasn't hiding it too well.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Gordon and I have gotten you gifts." It was so strange to hear Aaron's real name. He placed the two brightly wrapped boxes in front of me. I could tell Aaron was anxious to see it my reaction.

"I don't think I will open them. I appreciate the thought though." I gave Aaron an infatuating look.

"You jerk! You better open them and love it." We pushed and played wrestle just a bit. I felt Chiron's eyes burn through me.

I pushed him away, trying to look normal as possible. I reached for the first gift, which was a gray sweater jacket that I actually liked from Aaron. The other one was from Chiron, and it was a rough forest green messager bag with a red line across it. Both were quite perfect for me. "Thank you guys. I love these."

It was only six in the afternoon but it was already very dark, like nine at night. We hustled through the next few hours just by talking, laughing, and reminisce on the past year. Chiron said very little, he mostly just smiled and watch.

"Gordon, you should go check in on your other campers. You are the leader of your cabin as of now." Chiron finally cut in the conversation. "Nico, help me with the dishes." I should have seen a trap, but I am always just a little too ignorant. "So Nico, I see you and Gordon are getting along nicely."

"Yupp, he is a cool guy." I said, avoiding the obvious hints.

"Very close."

"Yes, we are good friends." I grabbed my drink, in hopes he would stop talking.

"I suppose, given the type of person you are, he is refreshing in the bedroom." I choked on my drink. Oh Gods, did Chiron just say that? He can't say that! Can he?

"Chiron I..." I was literally stunned. "I haven't...we haven't...I um..."

"Nico, stop panicking. Do you think you are the first gay camper? Haven't you heard of Ganymede or Hyacinthus? I have trained so many heroes, raised so many children in my time, do you think I don't see everything? I probably knew you had a crush on Percy before you did."

"Oh..." I felt kinda bad for trying to hide my sexuality from Chiron. In fact, Chiron should have been the first person I talked about it with. "Um, just so you know, Aaron and I aren't having sex."

"I know. Gordon really likes you to be willing to wait."

"I think he loves me Chiron." I didn't know why I was telling all this to Chiron, but I needed to tell someone.

"Really?" Chiron paused a moment to think. "Well, he must have some very strong feelings for you. But be careful Nico, I hate to see either of you get hurt."

"Yes Chiron." I was really awkward after that. I took Chiron for a fool and missed. I was so embarrassed, but Chiron was fine. He went on as if nothing happened. I couldn't look at him and he was worried if he had to soak a dish or not. I guess that's how the cookie crumbles.

When Aaron came back, Chiron suddenly remembered he had some "work" to do. I would have believed him if he didn't wink at me on the way out. Clever old horse-man. Aaron seized the opportune.

"Alone at last." He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. It was a wonderous sensation that tickled my whole body. "I can give you another really nice birthday gift, if you like." He grabbed my belt bucket and pulled lightly.

"Your so bad, we are in the big house. Anyone could walk in."

"Then they can watch." Aaron gentle licked my ear.

I was a little appalled by that. "Aaron, keep it PG."

"Fine, only because I love you." He stepped back to give me a respectable space. I quickly had to check myself to make sure I wasn't sabotaged. "Nico, do you love me too? You don't have to answer yes, I just want to know."

I turned and looked Aaron in the eyes. How could anyone not love him? Aaron was perfect in his own way. He was affectate and funny, handsome and playful. He had filled a part of me I didn't even know was empty. But did I love him like how Aaron loved me? I didn't even know for myself. Cautiously, I shook my head no, and his cheerful face faded into disappointment.

"I care very much about you. I like being your boyfriend, but I don't think I should say I love you until I know I mean it." I brought my face very close to his, and kissed him between each sentence. I rubbed his thighs in hopes to make him smile. "Aaron, every day you change me, just a little. I like being with you. I like being hugged and kissed by you. You make me feel important and special. I hope one day we will be able to say I love you to each other. But how I can rush something as beautiful and passionate as telling and expressing my feelings."

Aaron's disappointment turned into a deep look of peace. "You should be a poet. You would woo every poor soul." He kissed my nose, my lone dimple, then my lips. Aaron always tasted good, and I happy kissed back. In moments, we were no longer just kissing. We were feeling, embracing, and cherishing. Our tongues fought for dominance, and we were very, very close together.

We were pushing each other against the counter tops, and pressing together. Aaron slipped his hand under my shirt and played with my nipple. It was a surpisingly fantastic feeling that sent sensations all through me. I was getting lost in the now. It was all fun and distracting. I wasn't paying attention to control myself, and suddenly, something popped up. I was so stupid I didn't even notice.

Aaron stopped kissing me and laughed. "Is that a giraffe in your pocket or are you happy to see me." I looked down and was shocked to see a bump at my crotch. I was so flustered that I had a boner in front of Aaron, I covered my face and turned around. "Nico, don't be embarrassed. It happens to everyone, even me. Com'on now. Don't hide."

I felt like dying. I had a been denying Aaron any sexual contact, and now I was the one who wanted it. I didn't know what to do. Why do these things happen to me?

"Nico, it's okay really. Its no big deal." Aaron sounded really worried now.

"Honestly Nico, it happens. You're a virgin so it just comes up easier. Look, it's already gone. No big." I peaked through my fingers to see that it really was gone, but it didn't make it better.

"I am sorry." I whimpered.

"Babe please, it's not a big deal." Aaron put his head under mine. "Look at me." I moved my fingers just under my eyes to see his face. I don't understand how he can seem so cool. "I love you."

I didn't know what to say now. I didn't have anything to say; I moved my hands away slowly. For a long while, we just stood in that kitchen exchanging glances and touching foreheads. It wasn't until now did I get what Aaron meant by "I love you" because the words are different for everyone. For Aaron, it meant treating me like a prince, and making me happy and comfortable when he could because that's all he wanted to do. Aaron really truly loved me, but I had guilt because I didn't know what my "I love you" was yet.

"Oh, how is it that your so sweet?" I asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be the dirt under the shoe, especially when you do shouldn't be there. I want to take care of people I love so they don't feel like dirt. Am I taking care of you right? Do you feel like dirt?"

"Never when I am with you." We smiled and kissed lightly. I wished I could do the same for Aaron and in that moment, I promised that I would one day. "Thank you for loving me Aaron."

"Its completely my pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello and welcome to the eighth addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Saturday. Sorry for a short chapter, but I really liked the idea. Next few chapters will be longer and more dramatic so strap in. _

_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him. _

**Day 73: New**

Thanksgiving was just around the corner, and Aaron was very thankful for my legs. It was freezing outside, but I only made us enjoy our hot cocoa and the big houses warmth. Usually Chiron doesn't let campers in the big house inside so freely, but winter is full of exceptions. Aaron was sitting at the edge of the couch, and I sprawled all over the couch with my legs on top of Aaron. Even if I was wearing jeans Aaron was just happy to rub them. Apparently I have nice legs.

We were kinda having a mini date. A movie, blankets, cocoa and sandwiches. "Like a winter picnic," Aaron kissed my leg. "I just wish we had more privacy."

Chiron, who couldn't see us but heard us, cut in from the kitchen, "If you won't do it in front of me, you shouldn't do it until your married." Chiron had this thing with sex, and I can see why. Almost everyone at camp is the product of fooling around and being dumb. If there was everyone anyone to advocate absence, its Chiron for raising so many oops babies.

Aaron rolled his eyes at Chiron, and we went on watching an old 80's movie called Breakfast Club. Aaron said it was a classic and I had to see it, but I didn't get how they got the name Breakfast Club or why they just sat there as a punishment. I guess it's an 80's things, or a movie thing. All and all, it was pretty good.

"Gods, he so hot.". Aaron muttered.

I sat up immediately. "Who?"

"Bender, the bad boy." He looked at me, and tried to figure out my facial expression, "What? Don't you think so?"

I wasn't offended that Aaron was looking at another guy, but I didn't like who he was looking at. Bender in the movie was tall and dark with a great chin. Bender was hot and I felt bad for being his opposite. I wasn't tall, I was pale and dangly with shaggy hair. I didn't mind that Aaron was looking at other guys, but I didn't like they were better looking then me.

"Neeks, baby, what's wrong." Aaron ran his hand on my chest to comfort me, but I couldn't tell him what I was thinking.

"Nothing. Bender is cute. Sorry for zoning out there."

I went on like nothing had bothered me, but all I think of was what type of guys Aaron was into. There was no way he regularly dated someone like me. Aaron was too cute, too bubbly to date a border line goth. I didn't know his dating history, they could all be sun-kissed, strawberry-blonde babes like him. They could have better looking and wear hair gels and nice clothes. I could be at the bottom of the barrel. I could be ugly compared to those guys.

The realization hit me that maybe I wasn't Aaron's. I didn't want to be the adnormal one in his life. The choice became very clear: I needed a hair cut.

* * *

"Um, I need a hair cut," I said to the salon lady.

"Honey, you're at the right place." The busty salon lady had a New Jersey way of speaking. I was honestly afraid to let her touch my head, especially with scissors. "So what can I do you for? You want a trim, a fohawk, or a straight buzz? I can give you an Asian boy if you really like."

"What?" Was there a secret hair cut code? I was so hopelessly clueless. The salon lady pulled out a book full of pictures of different hair styles for men. Some were from celebrities, some from models and some from just random people. It didn't take me long to find what I wanted.

"Ooh darling," she sung, "the half shave will look great on you."

I wanted the 'half shaved' hair where she buzzed all around it except for the top. At the end, I just stood there feeling the new hair. It wasn't bad, and it was edgy (like me), but I missed my old hair. I had to remind myself that it was only hair and Aaron would like it.

"Anything else honey?" Said the salon lady.

"Yeah, where can I get a spray tan?"

* * *

$12 hair cut. $40 spray tan to take me from ghost to slightly colored. $30 on phone and body accessories, $70 on new shoes and $197 to start to make a new wardrobe. It was hard, but most of the money wasn't saved money, but money from selling useless junk I had in my possession. Score.

Honestly, I didn't mind putting the money down. I didn't look bad and I liked my new clothes. I couldn't think of a time when I looked...well...cooler. Let me hang a cigarette in my month, and I would sleep with me too.

But what would Aaron think? I called him down to my cabin after I got back from my shopping and changed clothes before he got there. I needed to look good because if I didn't I would need to use my saved money to try again.

"Hey," I popped out of the cabin door when he was close enough. The anticipation was too much. "How do you like it? It's the new me."

Aaron stopped in his tracks. "What happened to your hair?"

Not the expected reaction. "Do you like it? I got new clothes too."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"Did you get a tan?"

"Just to add some color." It was getting hard to keep up the act. I was waiting for a whistle or a flirty comments. I was even willing for him to come for and ravage me a little, but nothing. He just stood there. I could feel my fun face change into a angry face.

"Why?" Aaron looked me up and down. "I don't get it, what happened?"

What. The. Hell.

Promptly, I whipped around and slamed my cabin door shut. Was there nothing I can do to please him?

"Nico, Neeks, what happened? Are you okay? Talk to me babes." Aaron called from the other side.

"Go away." I yelled back. "I do all this shit for you and you can't even compliment me."

"What? I don't understand! Come out and talk to me."

"No."

"If you don't come out, I'll go in."

"Lair, this is Hades cabin. You won't come in. Just go slip on a banana peel and died, prick."

There was a moment of silence where I am sure Aaron and I were processing what I just said, which was hands down the dumbest thing I have ever said. Then Aaron starting to whimper. Was he crying? Did I just make my boyfriend cry? I am a prick.

"Aaron," I started as soon as I opened the door. "I am sorry, I didn't mean that. Your not a-" I stopped when I noticed the clear eyes and dry face.

"So, what happened? Tell me what I did." Aaron crossed his arms, very sassy and pissed off like.

"Well, the other day, I was thinking your very beautiful and I am not. I felt bad for not being as handsome and keeping up appearance like you. So I wanted to change; I thought would make you happy." As I spoke, my head slowly hung itself and my eyes hit the floor.

"Nico, your so dumb." Aaron hugged me. "I like you for you, not because your looks. I like that you don't always care what people think if you and that showed in how you dressed. I love you Nico, your perfectly fine."

"Mean it?"

"Of course. And besides, you are definitely one of the cutest guys I have ever dated." Aaron kissed my cheek, "Now let me see you."

Aaron looked at me like a man looking at art. He thought I looked like a million dollars, whatever that meant.

"I think I look like Ash Stymest." I blurted out.

"Who?"

"Oh, he is a male model." I stopped, realizing how gay that sounded if I didn't explain. "I umm...always wanted to be a model so sometimes I keep up with models and fashion and whatnot."

"Why not be a model? You good enough." He teased

"Gee thanks." I came at him and we kissed on my porch for a bit.

We buzzed by the rest of camp to show off my new style. Aaron begged to hold hand in case any of the other boys want to come talk to me, but I was too nervous. At the end of the day, we came back to the big house, put in another 80s movie and ordered Chinese just to show that I could turn the world upside down and we would both be the same awkward teenage boys.

At least, that's what I thought. Half way through the movie, Aaron paused it. "We need to talk. I don't want to keep this from you any more."

"What's wrong Aaron?"

He looked at me with glassy eyes. "Promise me you won't judge." I promised and kissed Aaron on the cheek. I didn't know what to do when Aaron told me, but all I wanted to do was get mad and judge when he did tell me. "Nico, lately I have been getting calls from my father. We have been talking about me...moving back in with him."

I sat there and watched a tear rolled down Aaron's face. I didn't know what to think or say. "You want to leave camp?"

"I want a fresh start with me father." Aaron was obviously nervous about telling me these things. After what his dad put Aaron through, I had some deep, unsettling feeling about this. "Nico, he called me a while back, apologizing, checking on me. He wants me back to start over, and try to be a family in Alabama." I was stunned, amazed at the turn of events. I had four hundred feelings at once, all beating on my stomach. "Nico, Nico say something."

"What about us?" We made eye contact, and I knew I said the wrong thing because Aaron's one tear became a waterfall. I took him and pressed his head on my chest to comfort him, and to keep him from seeing me cry too.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello and welcome to the nineth addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Friday. _

_Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him._

**Special announcement! I know this chapter is late and I am sorry. The combination of family issues and a new story start up got in the way. From now on I will be posting every Friday instead of Saturday. That goes for my other story as apology for being so late, watch for a one shot soon. Sorry about the mess, thank you for not killing me. Yet ready for more organizated me.**

**Day 93: Sick**

Aaron has been gone for three weeks now. I can feel that cold loneliness I thought I could forget about. It is horrible, but it was made worse by the thought that Aaron left because of me. I was so worried that Aaron would hurt by his father, I begged him, ordered him even, to stay to camp. I could never bare him to come back to camp with tears and broke hopes. Aaron thought I was just being selfish. The choice came down to stay with me, or leave. Like, leave our relationship, leave.

His one week their in December turned into a three week trip and counting to join his dad for thanksgiving, but I am sure he is trying to get away from me. Our little disagreements turned into all out screaming matches. When Aaron left, Chiron had to tell me, I didn't even know you left. When I found out, I went to my cabin and died in my pillows. I felt like a small child, so dependent on this one person, when he was gone I was dead. Eating, sleeping, training, even talking to Chiron had lost all meaning. I know it very dramatic, but now that Aaron was gone, the cold truth hit me.

I loved Aaron. I really truly did. I love him enough to stop breath, give up my title as ghost king, to disown my father. I loved Aaron more then I had realized. What an awful feeling it was to think that when I finally find love they leave.

Chiron checked on me everyday usually with a platter of vegetables and fruit, but I didn't want to. I am sure some of the campers thought I had left and crawled back into my hole in the ground. I am sure to Aaron I wasn't even a thought. Why would you think about a jerk like me? The hours and days in my bed seemed to blur by. I wasn't just lonely or sad or grieving but I was, by definition, depression.

I was shaken up by an booming voice which I recognize instantly. "Nico, wake up." My father's voice woke all my senses. I fluttered my eyes open to see that my father's voice was only a voice. "Nico, get up and go."

"Go where dad?" I whispered back. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. My dad occasionally sends a few small words in my head telling to do things. That is how I found my way to the underworld safely and learned how to shadow travel. Today though, getting up seemed like too much of a burden.

"Nico, get up." My father's stern voice persisted.

"Fine," I crept out of bed and changed my clothes. I felt a little woozy, but it was probably from laying down all day.

Mindlessly, I wondered camp, looking for something my father might want me to do. When I saw Chiron, I asked if there was anything strange going on. He said it just snowed more. What was my father telling me?

Maybe I was just dreaming I heard my dad, still I made my way around camp in the freezing cold. There were moments where I would daze off and stumble about. It was really embarrassing, and I was getting tired of walking around. I was even desperate enough to ask what looked like a son of Hermes if there was any trouble. "Have you seen, like, anything been lurking around camp or any fights or anything at all like that?"

"Ah, no. Should there be?" He nervously rubbed his neck, like he just showed up to a party.

"Not sure. Thanks anyway man." I turned to walk away and stumbled just a little. I didn't know what was going on but all the sudden I felt horribly dizzy. The son of Hermes behind me asked if I was okay. "Yeah, I am fine." But as I said it, everything in the world seemed to tilt.

Then black.

* * *

When I woke up, everything smelt like disinfected illness. A hospital? Why was I in a hospital? My eyelids were difficult to open and the blindling white light. I came to my sense slowly. First, the smell then the lights and then the machines and tubes and needles. The last thing I noticed was Chiron wheelchair bond with a book next to me.

"What happened?" My voice was surprisingly scratchy. I wondered how long I was asleep. "Chiron I am really thirsty."

He looked up and held out a plastic cup of water for me. It tasted like it was old and stail like it had waited a long time for me. "Nico di Angelo, you own Oscar Pulley, your sister and myself an apology."

"Who is Oscar?"

Chiron let out a frustrated sigh, "He is the one who carried you to the infirmary after you collapsed. I had to tell your sister who almost left her final exams to get here. I could figure out what was wrong with you exactly." He leaned forward from his wheelchair, "Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Umm... I didn't brush my teeth last night?" I felt so stupid that I couldn't guess what happened.

"You had a fever of 103 which only got worse because malnutrition. Malnutrition Nico." I could see the anger Chiron had attached to that word. Malnutrition.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to what Nico? Get sick? Worry so many people? You have been passed out for more then a day. If I would have said I was your father I could be in jail. I had to lie and say I found you. Why aren't you eating properly? Before you at least had something, but now what happened?"

I dance around the fact that I was depressed and made up every other excuse in the book. Chiron saw through it from the first word. He knew what this was about because when he thought about it, I lost a lot of weight when my sister died too. His anger turned to sadness. When I decided to stop talking, Chiron just sighed. "I am going to get you something to eat, and you will eat. I will tell the doctor you're up too."

Chiron wheeled out, and then a serious faced doctor and cat-like social worker came in. The doctor spoke fast unless he had to use medical words in which he would explain very slowly. He basically told me they were very concerned about my fever and weight and that they were going to keep me there until the fever was gone and I had put on some pounds. The social worker had piercing eyes, and even though she was small, they way she stood and talked reminded me of Athena. Strong and fierce, remarkable really. It was hard selling my runaway story, the entire time I thought she would catch me. I felt a weight come off my chest when they both left. I knew she believed me when she didn't ask anymore questions.

After that I fell asleep. I hate to admit it, but I was weak. The next day, Chiron force food me a cheeseburger. Nurses came in and out all day to check on me and make sure I was comfortable. Truth is the nurses coming in and out made me more tired. Towards the end of the day though, I mustered up the strength to talk to Jason when he visited.

Jason was nice enough to know that bring up why I was in the hospital would have annoyed me, so we talked about other things. Camp, college, work, exams, you know important things in the life of youth people. He did most the talking which I was fine with. Turns out, since Jase and Piper aren't going to the same school, they aren't doing so well in their relationship. He was worried they will break up.

"That's rough. Sorry man."

"If it happens and she is happy, well what can I do. Honestly, her happiness comes first." Jason sighed, and I am sure he thought of Piper for a moment. "So what about you? Anything romantic happen?"

"Actually yeah. I met someone." I could feel the smile hope on my face without my control by just thinking of Aaron. "He is a Half-blood. He is like a puppy, so nice and sweet and energetic. He loves old movies, and he never runs out of things to say or do. He always wants to put me first, and he makes me very happy." Thinking about all this made me regret our break up even more.

"Really? And you like him? He seems, well, not your type." Jason sat back, waiting for a answer. I was determined to be crazy honest.

"Actually Jase, I-" I was startled by a figure in the door way. My stomach knocked, and I could have fainted or died right then and there.

"Um sorry to interrupt..." Aaron spoke in whispers, too awkward to do much else.

Jason turned around and cheerfully greeted Aaron. I assume they met somewhere before. Aaron gave a smile back, but nothing else. When Jason turned back to me, he made a silent head gesture asking _is he him_. I slightly nodded.

"Well I have to go, college stuff, you know. I will catch you later." And just like that, Jason abandoned me and closed the door behind him. Only now did I notice Aaron's suitcase.

"Did you just get in?" Aaron stood there, rubbing his arm as if it will give him some comfort. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Alabama with your dad? Aaron?" Aaron was motionless, expect for his hand. I was getting confused and couldn't think of what to do. "Aaron."

Finally he looked up at me with a puzzling face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Did you do this so I would come back, or feel guilty? Or are you really trying to kill yourself?" I now knew he was angry, but that only made me more confused.

"Why would I do this on purpose? And you made it clear where I was in your life, so I had no reason to think you would come back for me at all." I won't lie, I was cold. I wanted to be cold towards him, but it didn't make me feel better.

Aaron made his way towards me. "I was at my grandma's when Chiron told me. I paid an arm and leg to hop on the first plane here. The entire time I was praying to the Apollo and Hermes that you would be okay. You scared me so much." Aaron now stood at the side of my bed, like a looming ghost.

"Why do you even care about me anymore?"

"Because whether either of us like it or not, I love you. A break up doesn't mean automatic death of feelings" Aaron leaned down and kissed my check. Before he could pull away I kissed his cheek too. And we were awkward again. We didn't know whether to talk it out, kiss or if Aaron should just go.

I decided that Aaron has done enough firsts in this relationship; I reached out and held his hand. "I love you Aaron." An embarrassed smile raised the corners of his month. Our fingers intertwined to say that we would work things out for ourselves. After all, we loved each other. "When I get out of here, go out rent a room. What do you say?"

"We shouldn't. Not yet. Lets make it special. Christmas eve? It can be our gifts to each other."

I kissed one of Aaron's soft, dark fingers. "Perfect." Aaron and I didn't talk about our break up, we didn't need to. Afterwards Aaron went to camp to unpack and I begged a nurse to bring me some food. I wanted out of the hospital because visiting hours were too short and I need to get out and see my boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello and welcome to the tenth addition to Pomegranate Seed. You should check out the other chapters. I really hope you guys go and put a honest but polite reveiw. I m always open to pm's too. I guess you can say this is what I want to happen to Nico after the PJO and HoO series. I will make it my goal it post every Friday.

Some years after the wars and quest, bored and love sick, Nico di Angelo can't stand the thought of being left at camp while Hazel, Percy and the rest of the gang go off to college and work. Just when he expects a horrible winter (and life) Nico meets a son of Demeter who takes and unusual interest in him.

Day 96: Time

I am shaking at the thought of getting out of the hospital. Tomorrow I am free, a total of four days. I have gained roughly 30 pounds, but luckily, I wasn't fat. It was a blessing especially because Aaron and I were planing a big date soon. Like an overnight date. The excitement was giving me a high.

Aaron had brought a bunch of hotel brochures of the honeymoon suit, which we could never afford, but dreaming was nice. Honestly, a nice Hilton room for a day or two would be enough. The closer Christmas came, the more nervous I became. Aaron was experienced and I wasn't. It didn't want to humiliate myself in bed, but I loved Aaron and I was so ready for this.

"So," Aaron sweet voiced asked, "what's your dream honeymoon?" "I am not sure." I said slightly dumbfounded. Aaron told me that wasn't a real answer and begged for some details. "Well, somewhere with a lake, and green pastors and wild flower. Just a small, cozy cabin there would perfect."

"I always imaged a beach. I have never been to one before, and I want to smell a real ocean, you know. I feel like all those scented stuff don't get it right."

"They don't." I dreamed off of when I went to a dream and actually enjoyed it. The sand between my toes was a wonderful feeling and the salty air was nothing I could explain to Aaron. I remember, that day I told my sister I like a guy, but didn't tell who. She smiled, and was silent as if she waited for more shocking news. It wasn't that she always knew I was gay, but she was trying to tell me that it wouldn't matter. I teared up at Hazels small way to show her endearment.

Aaron moved closer and placed his chin on my chest. "What are you thinking about, Neeks?"

"Nothing." I stroked Aaron's hair. "Can I ask, what happened at your dad's?" I was too curious to hold back, even if it was a touchy topic.

"We didn't fight. We actually got along well." He hesitated because there was clearly more to say. "But after three weeks, I felt like I was still living with a stranger. I wasn't expecting much, but I thought he would at least ask about camp or something. When I heard you collapsed, I didn't even think to ask to leave. I just left."

"Sorry about that. I wish it would have gone better."

"It's okay because when I got back I could heard someone I love tell me they love me." We held hands and kissed. I didn't really care who would see anymore. I loved Aaron and I was okay with showing it. I fell asleep like this, and was all fine, perfect. I was a little upset when I found myself alone when I woke up. All that was there was a note that said 'At camp. Be back soon. -A.' I looked at the note like I looked at him. I only looked away when I heard a knock.

"Hey Neeks." There stood the tall, green eyed son of Poseidon I once dreamed of. Percy Jackson and all his glory, except he wasn't. Yes he was dreamingly beautiful, but something was different. It took me a moment to say hi back, and it took even longer to realise that Percy hasn't change; I did.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner. Exams and what not." Percy came and sat besides me. "So what are you in for?"

"Malnutrition."

Percy made a face. "Maybe you should stay at my parents place, I guess." "Why?" "Well, so someone can take care of you." Percy brushed some hair out of my face. "I stopped breathing when Jason told me. I almost didn't go to class that day, but he promised he would come by and check on you for me. I couldn't sleep at night not knowing if your okay."

If this conversation had happen before Aaron, I would be awkward and scared and rejected it immediately. But now I wasn't afraid of Percy or my feelings. I admitted that maybe I would take that offer, since I clearly can't take care of myself. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't nervous near Percy. It was nice being able to just talk.

"Percy, I have to tell you something." I was going to tell Percy my secret, no backing out. He cocked his head a bit to show he was listening. "I am...um...I'm gay Percy. I actually have a boyfriend now."

"Oh really! Who is he?"

That was it. No when, where, or how questions. No morals lesson. No awkwardness (which is hard for Percy). Just acceptance and a who question. A weight had come off of me, and I didn't have anymore fears.

We talked like philosophor after that. Every word meant something and we worked to find the meanings. I never felt more comfortable around anyone before which made so much sense. Other then my feeling, Percy knew me pretty well. I had such overpowering feelings for him, I couldn't help but want to be close to him. Now that was out of the way, we could actually be cousins and friends.

"You know Nico, you look different. Like you have more color. Your more expressive." Percy ruffled my hair.

Somewhere along our conversation, I had this awakening. For the first time since my sister was alive, I felt a real happiness.


End file.
